Cognito Rerum
by CausticCaz
Summary: It was on the third occasion that Will understood. Porn with very little plot. Will/Hannibal.


It shouldn't have surprised him but even now it still did, the depths to which Hannibal's love of the sensuous ran.

That the man could still be completely sensual whilst holding Will bent over that magnificent desk in his office and fervently fucking him back to himself had been a timely surprise. Will could barely hold back, the killer at the edges of his mind urging him to claw and bite and scratch but the soothing, hot caress of lips and tongue across his shoulders and the nape of his neck, down the visible vertebrae of his spine, somehow held those urges at bay long enough for him to return to himself. Then lose himself again as he came hard in Hannibal's hand, panting and trembling as the older man faltered behind him and reached his own orgasm with his nose pressed to a spot behind Will's ear. His breath had come in soft gasps against Will's skin that made the younger man's toes curl even as he belatedly processed what had just happened. Even now he wasn't really sure what had occurred for them to end up there.

The second time was also in Hannibal's office, Will struggling for focus as he paced like a caged animal until Hannibal had carefully corralled then cornered him, pressed him up against the ladder to the mezzanine level. The thought to protest had fleetingly crossed his mind but it was perfunctory and held no heart, little more than a solitary leaf fluttering in the breeze within the dark forests of his mind. As deft hands had divested him of his clothing and soft lips had followed in their wake over newly revealed skin, Will realised that they had yet to kiss; it had bothered him for reasons unknown at the time, playing on his mind even as he had wrapped his legs around Hannibal's trim waist some time later and the other man had slowly entered him, Will's fingers locking around a rung above his head and using it as leverage in counterpoint to the other man's wonderfully deliberate thrusts. On the verge of his release, it had surprised them both when he had locked gazes with the older man, willingly losing himself in dark, maroon depths. They had come in tandem seconds later and Will could have sworn that it was his own name that had formed the low, quiet moan seemingly torn from Hannibal's throat.

The third time – this time – was different. They weren't in his office. They were in Hannibal's home, in his bed, with Will sinking down onto Hannibal's cock in a single, slow but smooth motion. Rising up on his knees before sinking down again with a groan, it was Will who set the pace of their coupling, just as it was Will who had instigated the burning kiss that had led them here. The kiss that had melted Hannibal's equanimity to nothing but wordless sounds as the younger man had threaded his fingers into flawless hair and gently made love to the other man's mouth, coaxing his lips apart with a delicate sweep of his tongue before thoroughly tasting him. Consuming him.

Hannibal's large hands slowly running up and down his muscled thighs, Will leant down over the other man and nipped lightly at his prominent jaw, followed the chiselled bone with the tip of his tongue before delicately biting down on the other man's ear lobe as he rocked his pelvis back and forth.

"I want him to come to me," he murmured breathlessly into Hannibal's ear. "I want him to want me as much as I want him. This is my design."

Something akin to adoration softened the need in the older man's expression, his hands moving to grip Will's hips tightly as he thrust upwards in tacit response to the other man's understanding. There was no need for words as he thrust upwards again and again into Will's tight heat, the younger man bearing down to meet each snap of his hips. Quiet sounds and groans, exchanged between open mouthed kisses as sensation built and composure diminished, were replaced by noises that would have made Will blush under normal circumstances until they were both left panting and desperate for completion.

Moving the palm of one hand to the small of Will's back to hold him in place, Hannibal flipped them, deliberately and repeatedly nudged Will's prostate, nuzzled at his neck. Sensation pooled low in Will's stomach, a thread tightening between his achingly hard cock and the base of his spine at the friction against and inside him.

"Mine,"

It was a deep, low sound, rough around the edges. Will opened his eyes.

"Yours," he agreed, breath coming raggedly as he straddled the precipice. It was as Hannibal pressed his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder with enough pressure to border on pain that Will fell completely, coming untouched between them and triggering Hannibal's own mind-blowing release as Will moaned and arched and writhed beneath him.

Will wasn't sure how much time had passed when he surfaced to Hannibal pressing soft kisses to his neck and jaw, occasionally venturing to his lips before returning to nudge and lick at the smooth skin of his throat. He did know that as the older man was forced to withdraw from his body, it left him feeling bereft, incomplete. Yet strangely whole too as he was pulled into a tangle of legs, his head pillowed on Hannibal's chest and the other man's nose in his hair. Hannibal's quiet confession was the last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep.

"This is my design."


End file.
